


Have you got a farm on a hill and a bed for three?

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Leah knows whats up, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Only city slickers have a beta, POV Female Character, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Reader is along for the ride, Shane is an insecure boy, Threesome - F/F/M, just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: The farmer and Shane have been going steady together though she couldn't forget her feelings for Leah. After a date Shane has a surprise for the farmer and the three of them might just make it work.





	1. Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Title for the song coin laundry, no relation to the story.  
> The story was a gift for my friend, previously kept on tumblr but now we cant search for it so here it will stay free for all you to enjoy as well.

Shane had his arm around your shoulders as you walked through the quiet of the late-night town, he was talking animatedly about the Tunnelers and the other games he had been too, you didn’t care that much about the sport but it was rare to see him talk so animated about something so you hung on every word. You both arrived just outside his and Marnie’s house when he stopped and he suddenly looked a little nervous. “listen, the last few months have been great so I… I wanted to do something for you and to be honest I’m hoping this doesn’t bite me in the ass but… do you trust me?” he asked. You thought of a few responses but as shady as he sounded you did trust him and told him so, which did make him ease up a little. “Great, now close your eyes, I’ve got you don’t worry.” He said and took your hand, you did as he asked buried your face in his shoulder as he led you, you were surprised that you walked only a few steps and the grass beneath your feet became that of a wooden floor. “Alright pumpkin, open your eyes,” you peeked out and you realised straight away where that shore walk took you. “Hey there, Farmer.” Leah smiled, her little cottage was lit might a scattering of candles while she lay back on the bed. You were a bit speechless as you looked between her and Shane. Both were grinning.

“You’ve worked so hard, Pumpkin, you’ve done so much for me and on your farm, I thought of a way to really spoil you, some thing I knew you wanted but would never ask for.” He took your chin in his fingers to tilt your head up so he could kiss you, it was slow and heated, it took your breath away but when he pulled away Leah had moved to join you and pressed her lips to yours straight after. You could hear Shane make a pleased noise behind you at the show as the shock started to wear off and you started kissing her back. “Come on, Farmer, let’s take care of you.” Leah hooked her fingers into your belt loops and pulled you along towards the bed. “You helped me with my art, and with my ex… you’re just so kind to me, we know you wanted this and I really wanted to give it to you. You were just too sweet for me not to wonder what else about you was sweet.” She smirked and gave a wink as her hands started pulling at your belt now to unbuckle it.

“You’re the worst.” Shane told Leah at her joke as he pressed up against your back, making you get sandwiched between them. His own hands sliding up from your hips and under your shirt pulling it up as he slipped his fingers under your bra, cupping you and holding you to his chest as Leah helped you out of your shoes and then your pants before one by one stripping you from all your clothes. You were flushed and a bit nervous but Shane was keeping you grounded as he pressed kisses along your neck and shoulder whispering about how sexy you, how good they were going to make you feel and how much he loved you. “oh my goddess you are gorgeous.” Her eyes drank you in “What I would do to be able to sculpt you.” She looked half tempted to go order some marble right then and there but Shane rolled his eyes and pushed you to the bed. “while I’d love to see that we might need to take care of her first, it would just be mean to get her all riled up and not help what we’ve done to her.” Shane started unceremoniously shucking out of his clothes and now Leah rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t going to but at least I have some finesse, watch and learn chicken boy.”

You sat up, propped up on your hands as you watched as Leah looked down at you, slipping out of your clothes teasingly but will such intent, when she was naked she crawled onto the bed and moved into your space between your now closed, tense legs before he pulled out her hair elastic, her ginger hair cascading down around her shoulders. “Now let’s see how sweet you are.” She purred and rested her hands on your knees waiting until you relaxed before she opened them and practically dived down to start licking at your wet pussy. You were moaning and gripped onto the sheets below as Shane then joined you on the bed. “that’s so fucking hot.” He still has his shirt on, he was always a bit hesitant at removing it since he had a bit of a belly from all the years he had been drinking but he slowly understanding how much you liked his body. His pants however were gone and you could see his hard cock as much as you felt it pressing against your thigh. He turned to you and kissed over your face while his hand explored your body.

“That’s it pumpkin, don’t hide those beautiful sounds you make, you’re always the most gorgeous thing when you’re feeling so good.” You kissed him back, one hand moving to Leah’s hair as she enthusiastically lapped up your wetness and the other on Shane’s thigh, you wanted to help him but you were just so overwhelmed with all that was happening. Leah was moaning and clearly enjoying herself as he lightly sucked at your clit between lapping over your folds. The red head clearly knew what she was doing and it was making your toes curl and your legs jolt as the lewd wet sounds filled the cottage. Your hips were starting to buck as you clutched at the two, you didn’t expect how fast you were being brought to the edge before you arched up as you hit your orgasm squeezing Leah briefly between your thighs as you cried out before letting her go.

You breathlessly apologies but she was looking pretty pleased with herself and brushed it off. You blinked up, who body buzzing from the pleasure and assumed they were done with you but soon Shane and Leah switched places and he hooked his hand under your knees and pulled you closer startling a yelp from your lips. “Oh, you’re getting the best tonight, don’t you remember, and you’re getting it from both of us.” He grinned and took the condom Leah had just pulled from her bedside table and slipped it on before he started kissing, you could feel his hard cock rub against your still sensitive pussy. He teased you this way before you were whining in the kisses and he finally couldn’t take it and entered you. You both moaned, Shane cursing a little as well before he gripped your hips and started thrusting. He still hadn’t taken his shirt off so you slipped your hands under it, feeling his soft tummy which had him shyly nuzzling into your neck.

“You’re too good for me, fuck, I love you so much, I know you know that pumpkin, I love you and I don’t know how you love me back as much as you do but I promise I’m going to do my best for you, you’re so perfect, fuck.”Shane would alternate between bursts of quick thrusts to slowly grinding down into you and it was driving you wild. Leah leaned against the headboard and watched, letting you have your moment while also rubbing against her clit and groping at her chest. You noticed her and got Shane to slow down as you wanted to help her but she just pulled her fingers from your pussy and slipped them into your mouth. “Maybe another time, tonight is all about you and it’s my turn to see that pretty face of yours when you cum. So, cum for me… cum for us… I want to see. Don’t worry this is a hell of a first time but it won’t be the last time we three have our fun.” She pulled her fingers out and returned to playing with herself, Shane got your attention back as he kissed over your chest, paying special attention to your nipples, as he picked up speed again. Your breaths were rough and soon your eyes were fluttering as the feeling build up, your fingers pressed into Shane’s sides as the feeling got stronger and stronger until you were crying out again, clenching down against Shane’s cock as he cursed as he fucked you through it before he orgasmed as well, panting desperately.

You were absolute jelly after that, tried but so deeply satisfied, Leah was flushed and panting having gotten herself off at the show but was in a better state and tapped Shane with her foot. “come one, chicken boy.” She teased and he groaned before he gave you one last kiss and pulled away from you, stretching before going to throw away the soiled condom while Leah went to blow out the candles before she helped you move under the sheets. You were so happy that you didn’t have to leave her cottage, you didn’t know if you could even walk after that. “You two are cute together, I’ll give you that.” Shane said as slipped under the cover, again you were sandwiched between the two and it was perfect. “We could get rich if I record a vid of you two.” The man kept teasing and if you had the energy you would have whacked him but Leah had other ideas. “Or maybe next time I could get my strap-on out to use on you, I’m sure that be the more needed content. ”The two teased and bickered between each other while cuddling up to you, we were listening for the most part even as your eyes closed but you felt so comfy and fucked out you were soon happily asleep.


	2. Christmas date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want for christmas is Shane getting pegged by Leah

Christmas eve on the farm was a quiet affair after the sun had gone down, the home was cozy and lit by only the fire and the blinking lights of the Christmas tree. The mattress has been pulled off the bed stand and brought instead to rest in front of the fire place under a best of sheets and blankets. With the champagne, long drunk and pushed away, you and your lover were waiting in the nest sharing kisses, stealing the last of the sweet taste from each other’s lips.

You chucked against the smile of Leah’s own lips, she held you, rocking against you making the silicon toy rub against you in ways that make you buck your hips back in return. But the strap on she was currently grinding against your clit wasn’t for you, not this round anyway. You happily stole each other’s attention while you waited for the third part to be ready, it had been a while before the low sound of him clearing his voice made you both look up. “Hey chicken boy, are you ready now?” Leah asked, He rolled his eyes and while he still would hesitate for a second he took off his shirt and joined you both on the pile. “Yeah, yeah, let’s do this.” He said, stealing himself, Leah shot you a look.

“You don’t have to if-“ Shane held up his hand to interrupt her and seemed to lest himself relax again “No, no, I want to try this, I’m just… Never experimented too much when I was younger, never thought I’d find myself between two ladies like this.” He chuckled “if only I could tell him what a lucky bastard we ended up.” You all chuckled and moved together before he went on his fours and Leah disappeared behind him after dropping an affectionate kiss to his head. When you heard the crack of the lube bottle open and Shane started looking nervous again, shifting from your position where you had just planned to watch, you slipped under him, giving a soft “Hey.” He smiles, back and replied “Hi.”

Your lips met and you kissed him gently hands exploring over his body, distracting him from the Leah’s fingers as they slipped inside him, thrusting slowing to open him up. He was fine for the first, but you could tell when the second finger entered as he tensed up but when he broke the kiss he was just panting, looking like he wasn’t sure if he liked it but he certainly didn’t not like it. At the third he stopped kissing entirely and dropped his forehead into your chest, his hot breath fluttering against your skin as you held him close, stroking his hair and offering sweet encouragement. You weren’t even sure what you were saying, the praise of “You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you, I love you, do you like it? We’ll make you feel so good.”  Just spilled from your lips before you really even thought about it. He was moaning and rocking in small jerks by the time Leah was done with him. Leah combed her free hand through Shane’s hair, messing it up a bit while she leaned leaned up, she was grinning down at you both obviously happy with Shane’s reactions now that he seem to be melting against you. “Tell me if you’re ready, Shane.”

You felt him shudder against you and just hummed a yes which wasn’t enough for Leah who gave him a light smack on his arse “Ow, hey!” he looked back at her while you couldn’t hold back your chuckles. “I couldn’t hear you.” She said pointedly with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He flushed up with embarrassment but still gave her what she wanted “Fine…. Put it in me… I want you to fuck me. The roughness in his voice as he said those words were almost enough to make you want to join in again but you were too eager to watch. He braced himself back above you and you could see how his eyes screwed shut, his mouth slacking open as he moaned as Leah held his hips and pushed in slowly. “Fuck, fuck….. oh crap yeah that is in, yeah… fuck yeah.” Leah stayed still as he adjusted and he kissed over your chest before a few seconds before he was rocking again, thrusting against your hip and back onto the toy. Leah took the hint and started properly thrusting into him. “That’s it Shane, you’re taking it so well, you like getting fucked, huh?” She teased him but the weak “Stop” between his moans did nothing to help his cause. His heated cock was leaking and smearing against your skin and between feeling that and seeing the bliss on his face you were getting turned on like never before. 

The farm house was filling grunts and moans alongside the crackling fire. They looked so gorgeous together, moving in time and enjoying themselves. You kept touching Shane, whispering to him, kissing over his face, encouraging him like they would do for you. It didn’t take too long before you just couldn’t resist and curious fingers wondered down to wrap around his cock, thick and hot in your hand. He moaned louder and cursed continuously as your stroked it in long slow strokes. “Please, harder, I’m so close, I need it, I need to cum please I just… I just..” You couldn’t tease him when you sounded so desperate. You tightened your hold on his cock and stroked faster, brushing your thumb against the head as he squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy> Leah as well dug her fingers into his hips, she was looked determined to fuck him harder until the very end.

He started getting louder until he gave a final long cry as he reached his orgasm, hot cum roping over your belly as he shuddered and bucked. Leah slowed but didn’t stop moving until Shane was struggling to stay up on his hands.” There go, you did so well, chicken boy.” He pressed a few kisses over his back before she started pulling out, Shane gave a low at the feeling and then an unimpressed grunt as she leaned her elbows on his back as she grinned down at you both, slightly out of breath herself.

You all stayed like that for a moment, catching your breath and enjoying the intimacy before Leah pulled off the strap and flopped into the pile, stretching out and looking very content with herself. Shane eventually dropped down at your other side and they cuddle up against you as you shared kisses with both of them and stroked at their damp hair.  
“You know, I could be convinced to do that again.” Shane admitted “Maybe even before next Christmas.” You three chuckled “We also have our birthdays…and Festivals…” Leah offered, you slipped from them to clean up seeing as they didn’t have any intention to move again for a while. Their voiced became whispered as you returned, and you were only able to give a quick whip down before two sets of hands reached to pull you back down and entangled you in their limbs again. All three just watching the fire in the quiet night until sleep too you all.


	3. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer and Shane tie the not and spend their first night together as husband and wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed, here you go you honey, hope you like it <3

“You really don’t have to….and not to mention It is and have been _my house_ for a while.” The farmer giggled before squeaked as Shane picked her up where they stood at the open doorway to her farm house… now _their_ farm house.   
“Hey, I want to do this right, I’m going to carry my bride across the threshold, no matter how many times she walked through it herself before… my wife.” He said it with the same tenderness as he said as he had the first time and hadn’t lost even a drop of the awe over being able to her that now.

 

With some more giggling and stumbling Shane managed to talk the farmer across the doorway he gave a small sound of triumph, spinning her around but he wasn’t letting her go yet and kept walking towards the bedroom, only a little cursing and knocking over one chair on the way there.

He dropped her onto the bed and she bounced with a laugh “Wow, I can’t believe we’re finally married, I think this is the happiest day of my life.” She smiled up brightly at him and just the site of her like this took Shane’s breath away.   
  
“You’re so beautiful.” He told her, crawling onto the bed to lay next to her, eyes slowly studying over her, he wanted to keep this moment forever in her mind. “I love you, pumpkin.” He said softly.

 

The farmer blushed and hid her face in the pillow but Shane wouldn’t let her hide and took her hand, trying to move her while playfully cooing. “I love you, I love you so much, you’re beautiful and sweet and you didn’t know any better than to marry a guy like me.”   
  
“No, Shane, don’t say it like that, you know I love you the way you are too.” She looked up, offended on his behalf. “…and I love you too, my perfect, handsome husband.” She reached up with gentle fingers and carded them through his hair before pulling him in, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.   
But it didn’t stay sweet for long.

 

As the kisses grew more wet and heated, Shane’s hands slipped under her dress, sliding along her thighs and ass, holding firmly like he was worried this moment would slip away too soon. When the farmer needed a breath he wasted no time moving his lips to the column of her throat, sucking and finding all the little sensitive places he hand found on her, he needed to hear those sweet sounds she would make, he wanted this whole day to be perfect just for her. As he moved even lower he gave the dress a quick yank down “Shane!” she protested but any other words were lost as he fixed his mouth over one of her nipples which was now peeking out from under the fabric.

 

Pleasure let through her head dropped back as she moaned, fingers burying into his shaggy brown hair. Her nipple pebbled in his mouth and he moved to do the same to the next, she was growing too heated under him with all the clothes they had on, she reached with unsteady hands and found his suit tie, tugging him back up to get his attention.   
  
“Clothes…off… now.” She said and he chuckled and dropped a few more kisses over her chest before he pulled away. “If that’s what my pumpkin wants.” He took her ankle and pulled her closer by it, just to hear the surprised noise she’d make before he took off her shoes and tossed them away before helping her out of the dress, kissing and squeezing her skin as her body was revealed, he went to keep Kissing her but she again, took him by his tie and with a cheeky grin said. “Your turn, sweetie.”

 

He started rushing to get his clothes off and just fumbled with the buttons until her hands covered his own. “slowly… not every day I get you in a suit.” She now worked the buttons as he toed off his shoes, pushing way each layer onto the floor, hand stroking over his bare belly which still had him flushing up. “I’m all you’re now babe, hope you have no regrets.” He mumbled shyly. “Never.” She replied firmly.

 

Finally, he kicked away his boxes (the ones covered in little chicken’s because he knew they were both their favorites and it did make her smile to see) and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing the farmer in against him. “Now, as your husband, I guess I have a duty to you here tonight. You’ve been so good to me, I’ve never meet a sweeter girl than you and I promise I’m going do this right, I’m going to make you feel girl baby girl, I’m going to spend this whole life with you making you happy. I got this second chance at life because of you, I’ll do you good, I swear.”

 

Their lips met again, all affection and need, they could barely hold back. Shane got his hands on her arse and hoisted her up to move them back to the center of the bed. This time when was laid down Shane was between her legs, grinding against her as they continued to kiss, making her gasp. “You’re so wet already, need your husband that badly, pumpkin?” he spoke lower and rough with desire. “Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll get you ready.”

 

He gave her a wink before he ducked lower, spreading her open with his hands before he started lapping up her slick. “Reckon I could change my favorite thing to being the taste of your pussy?” he teased which earned him a small whack upside the head. “Okay, okay, I’m going back.” He laughed before the sound was replaced by sucking and kissing. The farmer rocked her hips up to the man’s mouth, moaning and arching. She was very, very grateful that they lived away from everyone else in town and could be as loud as they wanted.

 

As Shane sucked gently on her clit he started teasing fingers at her entrance, dipping them in and encouraging her to relax before he started fingering her. “You’re always so fucking hot and wet inside for me, I can barely believe it.” He let his saliva collect on his fingers before he pushed in another, opening her up and curling them, trying to find that sweet spot. “Fucking, where is that-” The farmer jolted in place and moaned out his name. “There, we fucking go.”

 

He teased her there until her nails were digging into his shoulders “Shane please, d-don’t tease me like this… please Shane, I need you.” Well, he wasn’t about to disappoint his wife and moved away, searching around the bedside table for a condom and lube. Covered and slicked up he returned to her. She wrapped her arms around his body and they looked into each other’s eyes, still smiling at each other they shared another “I love you, pumpkin.” “love you too.” Before he slowly pushed his cock in, both gasping at the feeling, already feeling ruined by the him he bottomed out with their hips pressed together. The farmer rubbed her nose against his and rubbed her hands along his sides, they were pressed so tightly together but she didn’t want him moving far. So, he didn’t. Shane rocked against her, grinding more than thrusting as they whispered sweet nothings and promises to each other, moans staying lingering between them.

 

After such a day, they were both overcome with such emotion they didn’t really need much else than this simple intimacy. It wasn’t long before Shane cursed and gave a few stronger thrusts as he reached his orgasm, he kept moving through it and suckled at her nipple again until she cried out and squeezed her legs around him as she came as well.

 

He pressed kisses over her face and they moved to lay together on their sides but still connected as they enjoyed the afterglow. “Knew I picked the right husband.” The farmer panted and nuzzled against him. “Like there was any competition.” Shane replied, before asking hesitantly “right?” which only got more laughter in reply. They stayed cuddled, talking about the future, of all they could do together and how they were no longer alone in this little town and would never be alone again.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after, having the time of their lives~


End file.
